Given to lightning
by TheSincereViolinist
Summary: Kelly met the lighting ninja. Now she's his daughter. Weird huh? Well, it gets different, especially with her being the master of sand. A/N BIG ANNOUCEMENT!
1. Chapter 1

Kelly ran fast through the streets. Being homeless was hard, especially in ninjago city. She had in her arms some food she was able to get. Some jerk thought she has stolen it. Kelly had actually payed for it, but they way she left in a hurry, the man thought she was a little thief. She raced away, until she was cornered into an alley.

"Give the food back, little girl." The man growled. Kelly held the food she was able to get close to her.

-/

At that very moment none other than Jay Walker was walking down that street, when he heard a small voice say, "I'm telling you, I payed you." Jay looked into the alleyway to see a young girl cornered by a large man.

"Give it back, you little thief." The man lifted his hand to hit the girl.

"Hey. Leave the kid alone." Jay said.

"This thief? She stole twenty dollars worth of food."

"I keep telling you, I paid for it." Kelly murmured.

"Here's twenty dollars. Leave her alone."

The man took the money, and gave the child a harsh look. The mouthed "next time you won't be so lucky." Then he left.

"Thanks." Kelly said

"Why did you take it anyway?"

"It's not exactly all for me. Most of it is for my mom. She's..um...well...it's complicated. We don't really have all that much. And I didn't swipe it. All I have is meds, and a bit of food for her and I."

Jay saw she had meds and some soup. "That's all you have? Mind if I walk you home?"

Kelly brightened. "That'd be great! Thank you so much!"

They began walking.

"So what's your name?"

"Kelly. Kelly Nickels." Kelly smiled. "And you, are Jay Walker, blue ninja."

"Yeah. You've heard of us, huh?" Jay asked.

"Yeah! And in all honesty, you're my favourite." Jelly giggled.

"Really." Jay said.

"Yupers! You're really funny, and cool." Kelly smiled. "You're awesome in my book."

"Thanks." Jay smiled, at the homeless girl. "So where do you live?" He asked.

Kelly stopped out side a building. The soup kitchen/homeless shelter. "Here."

"You're homeless?"

"Yeah. Me and my mom. I really don't wanna go into detail. Uh, hey. You wanna have dinner with us? It gets kinda lonely sometimes, but I know this is a long-"

"I'd love to." Jay said.

Kelly's face lit up instantly. "Really?!"

Jay was glad to see her smile. It was adorable. "Yeah."

"Yes!" Kelly smiled, and grabbed his hand. "Come on, come on, come on!"

-/-/-/-/-/-

That night, Jay talked to Kelly, and her mom, and had dinner. He really had a good time talking with, and getting to know them.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"It was nice meeting you both."

"You too, Jay." Kelly smiled.

Her mother, smiled. "I'm glad I got to meet you."

Jay nodded. He was shocked at how young Kelly's mom was. Only 27, 28? That's what she had said, anyhow. "Hey, let me give you my number. Just in case, you know, you get in trouble again."

"Hey, great! Thanks." Kelly smiled.

"Your welcome. See ya later, Kelly. Good bye miss Garcia." Jay said.

As he left, Kelly was filled with hope.

And, sadly, Kelly's mother, knew who to leave her prized possession to.

-/-/-/-/-

I hope you liked, please follow, favourite and review!


	2. Given

New chapter!

I'm so happy you all reviewed, followed and favourited, so thank you!

Review replies:

KRR:thank you so much!

Misskitty2004:

FFF:yes, tiny child! And thanks, and I hate spellcheck.

-/-/-/-/-/-

The next day, Jay got a call to come to the shelter. He got there right away. When he did, he saw Kelly. She looked like she'd been crying for a while, not to mention like she'd been up all knelt down to her level. "Kelly? What happened?"

Kelly whispered something Jay couldn't understand. "What?" He asked. Kelly turned away, and hugged herself. "You'll hate me if I told you." She whispered, crying.

Jay couldn't understand. "Why would I-"

"Um, are you Jay Walker?" Jay looked up to see a man, around 45 he thought, asked.

"Yes, I am. What's wrong?" Jag asked.

The man sighed. "Kelly's mother died last night."

Jay was shocked. "What?" Her mom seemed fine. A little tired, but she seemed fine.

"Yes. From her tumour." The man said.

"What?" He repeated, now more shocked than before.

"I'm sure you didn't notice, Mr. Walker, she takes a lot of caution around others." The man said.

"So, is that why you called me?"

"Not exactly. Her mother left Kelly to you." The man said.

'What?" Jay asked, again.

"Please! She's got no other family, anywhere. None of us here can take care of her, and she's given us so much hope. We couldn't take it if all of that hope was taken away from her." The man said.

Jay looked at Kelly. He walked up to her, and kneeled down. He looked her in the eye. "Kelly." That was all he had to say before she began to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to come here. I know you're just going to drop me off on the street. You don't have to pretend to care." Kelly sobbed.

Jay hugged her close. "It's okay Kelly. It's okay""

After she was done crying, Jay put a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, Kelly. Go get your things."

She gave him a teary look. "Why?"

"Because we're going home. Me and you."

"And why again?" She asked again.

"Because. I'm going to take care of you." Jay said, with a smile.

The look on her face said it all.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sorry it was so short, please follow, favourite and review!


	3. Introductions

Wow.

Just wow.

So many people are supporting this story...

Thank you so much!

Review replies:

FFF:yes..Nya can..

Jayfan67:I'm glad you like it!

KRR:why, thank you!

Guest:you'll find out here!

-/-/-/-/-/-

Jay walked in to the bounty, with Kelly behind him. "Kelly, I think it's time you met the team." Kelly nodded, she had packed up her things quickly. She had brought all her things, including her stuffed cat, ginger. One of the last things her mom was able to give her.

He looked in the room where everyone was in. Zane was cooking, Cole and Kai were playing video games, Nya and Lloyd were watching, and sensei Wu wasn't in the room at the moment.

"Um, every one?" Jay asked.

Everyone turned, and Kelly hid behind Jay, without him noticing. "Guys, I want you to meet Kelly." He said.

Everyone gave him a weird look. "Um...who?" Kai asked.

"Kell-" he paused and noticed that Kelly had disappeared. "Kelly? Where'd you-" He turned around to see her hiding behind him. "Kelly, are you okay?"

"I don't usually talk to people. Sorry, I'm just nervous." Kelly whispered.

Jay smiled a little. "It's okay." He hugged her.

She hugged back. "Thanks. I..I'm good now. " she nodded.

Jay nodded back. "This is Kelly. My daughter."

Everyone gave him a strange look. Nya got up and kneeled down to Kelly's level. "Hi, Kelly. I'm Nya."

Kelly gulped, but stayed put. "H-hello m-m-miss." She stammered.

"Your daughter?" Cole asked, out if the blue. "How did that happen?"

"Yes, she is my daughter. We met last night, remember? I had dinner with her and her mom?" Jay said.

Nya nodded. "I remember." She said and got up.

"Well, Kelly's mom died last night. And her mom...left her to me." Jay explained.

"You better talk to sensei about this." Kai noted, giving the girl a look.

Jay nodded. "Yeah." He kelt down to Kelly's level. "Stay here Kelly. I won't be long." He told her.

Kelly nodded.

Kai was still giving her a look, Kelly shrunk down to the floor and sat down, and held her stuffed cat close to her. Nya gave Kelly a small smile. "So, Kelly. Tell me about yourself." Kelly looked up at Nya, with a little smile.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Sensei, could I talk to you?" Jay asked.

"Yes, Jay. What is it?"

"I..I adopted a daughter." Jay said.

Sensei gave him a look.

"Let me explain." Jay said. "Her name's Kelly. I met her and her mom last night. We had dinner together, and...well, her mom died last night. And her mom left Kelly, to me. She has no family left, and I was her last hope. So, I decided to adopt her."

"Jay. You made the right choice. She needs a father. Are you sure you'll be able to take care of her?"Sensei Wu asked.

"Yes. I'm sure Sensei. Positive, even. She needs a good life, and I want to be the one to give it to her."

"Then we might as well get a room ready." Sensei said.

Jay beamed. "Thank you Sensei." He went to tell Kelly the good news. He saw her talking with the others. He was glad they were all being nice to her, and she was smiling, clutching her stuffed cat.

Jay smiled a little. He was glad he was able to give Kelly a family. He knew right now, that's what Kelly needed the mist right now.

-/-/-/-/-

I hoped everyone liked this!

Thank you to everyone who has supported this story, A.K.A.-guest, FirstFandomFangirl, Misskitty2004, KaiRocksRainbow, Jayfan67, Dana Rock Shooter, BlackNBlue39 and TitaniumMasterOfAquaLightning!

Thank you all so much! Please follow favourite and review!


	4. Nightmare

thank you for all the support!

Review replies:

TitaniumMasterOfAquaLightning:thanks so much!

BlackNblue39:Kelly is 10.

Swimmerninja13:thanks so much!

FFF:that's...what should've happened.

Taylorjensen517:they do!

JayFan67:you do? Thanks so much!

Guest:thanks, Kelly is 10.

Guest:Meg, didn't think it through I guess.

Elveron294:thanks! Kelly is 10.

KRR:thank you and your welcome.

-/-/-/-/-

Kelly shot up from her bed. Her eyes were wet with some long had it been since she went to bed? Couple hours? That sounds about right.

She shook with fear.

"Kelly?" Jay asked, from outside the door. "I heard a scream, us everything okay?"

Kelly wiped her eyes. She tried to speak, but no words came. "I'm coming in." Jay said. He took one look at Kelly, and rushed by his daughters side. "What happened?" Kelly just mumbled something quietly. "Kelly?" Jay asked, again, softly, but giving her a firm look.

"I...I had a N-nightmare." Kelly whispered softly.

Jay's expression immediately softened. "You did?" Kelly nodded. "How bad was it?" Jay asked.

Kelly looked down. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Jay smiled with sympathy. "That bad, huh?"

Kelly just nodded. "Yeah." She whispered. "I had one last night too."

Jay sat on her bed. "So since your mom died."

"Yeah. But I didn't sleep much the night she died. I couldn't." Kelly sighed.

"That's natural. You and your mom were really close, weren't you?"

"Yeah. My dad wasn't a big fan of me." Kelly whimpered.

"I find that hard to believe, Kelly." Jay chuckled.

"He tried to hurt me Jay. He hated me." Kelly sniffled.

Jay's smile faded as soon as she said the word 'hurt'. "He did what now?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Kelly muttered softly. "Plays, he told me never to tell anyone about it. Or else."

Jay sighed. Whatever happened to her, probably done by her father, must have been awful. Now he knew why she still called him Jay. He brushed some strands of reddish brown hair out of his daughters eyes with his middle and index finger. "Kelly. It's alright. You don't have to tell me anything. And if decide to, that's fine too. But you need to get some rest right now. Go back to sleep."

"But what if I have another nightmare?" Kelly questioned nervously.

"I'm right down the hall. Besides, I'll probably hear you scream." Jay said. "But, if you want, I'll stay until I know you're asleep. Would you like that?" He asked.

"Please stay here." Kelly pleaded. "I don't wanna wake you up again."

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll stay." Jay whispered and stroked her hair. Kelly drifted back to sleep, slowly. Jay smiled. She looked so cute when she was asleep. "Goodnight Kelly. Sweet dreams." He said, and kissed her forehead.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited if just plain read this story!

Means a lot!

Plz follow, favourite and review!


	5. Morning

Welcome!

Review replies:

FFF:I'll give Kelly the cookie.

Titaniummasterofaqualightning:

Guest: hi Emily. Thanks.

Roboticangel17:thanks!

Guest:thanks, hey, good idea! I'll definitely use that.

Elveron294:awwwww thank you.

Jayfan67:yeah, nightmares suck.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Kelly woke up and yawned. She remembered waking up in the night once, but not again.

Thank goodness.

She got up, and put on her tee shirt and black pants. She grabbed her hair brush and made her way through her tangly hair.

"Hey, Kelly. You awake?" Jay asked, as he came in.

"Yup. Morning Jay." Kelly smiled.

"Morning honey. How was the rest of your sleep?" Jay asked with a smile.

"It was okay. I'm just glad I didn't have another nightmare." She said pulling at the brush going through her hair.

"I'm glad. I wouldn't want you to be scared like that. Need some help getting through that?" He asked gesturing to her rat's nest of a hair.

"No, I've got it." Kelly assured him. "I'll get through it. Eventually."

"Okay, well, I just got you to come to breakfast. Zane's cooking this morning. Thank goodness." Jay chuckled.

"Why do you say that?" Kelly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just thankful Cole isn't cooking." Jay grinned.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Two words. Terrible cook." Jay said.

"Oh." Kelly chuckled.

"Just come when you're ready." Jay said.

-/-

A bit after breakfast Kelly was sitting on the floor sketching a cat.

"Hey Kelly. Watcha drawing?" Nya asked.

"Hi Nya. My stuffed cat. It doesn't look that great."

"What are you talking about? It looks pretty good."

"Thanks, but I still need to practice." Kelly smiled.

Jay grinned. It was nice to see Kelly letting her guard down a bit.

Then He got a phone call, from his parents. "Hi mom...I'm good...oh, uh, a lot has happened recently...hmm?...oh I don't mind...okay...I'll see you soon...bye."

Kelly looked up from her and Nya's conversation. "Dad, who was that?"

"My mom, Kelly. My parents are coming to visit. I guess you'll be meeting your grand parents."

"Woah. Um, do you think they'll like me?" Kelly asked.

"I'm sure of it, sweetie." Jay smiled.

-/-/-/-/-

Welp, that was short. I'm so sorry, but I've got to get to school.

Thank you to:

FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, and BlackNBlue39 for reviewing, following and favouriting!

Thank you to everyone!

I hope you all liked, plz follow, favourite and review!

#God's Alive!


	6. Gift

I already know, this chapter is going to be hard to write.

Review replies:

Guest:hi Emily!

Guest:I loved your idea! Thanks, if it weren't for you, I'd have writers block!

Roboticangel17: thank you, I will!

Elveron294:yes...that's also an idea for an upcoming chapter.

Diamondninjago:yeah, thanks!

Jayfan67:oh it does. I love Jaya.

-/-/-/-/-

Kelly smiled a little as she drew. She was drawing a picture of Jay and her, as a thank you gift to him for everything he's done for her lately.

She heard a few voices from outside her room. Kelly quickly hid her sketchbook. She couldn't let Jay see it. Not just yet. She got off her bed to see Jay with two people hugging them. Jay turned to see her and smiled. "Hey, Kelly."

"Hi, Jay. Erm..who is that?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly these are my parents. Mom, dad, this is Kelly. My daughter." Jay said ruffling Kelly's hair.

"Ooh, Ed! We're grandparents!" Edna said and hugged Kelly tightly.

Kelly smiled a little. Not many people was that glad to see her.

"So you and Nya finally decided to adopt a kid together?" Ed asked.

"Actually, dad, I met Kelly in an alley way. I got to know her, and her mom. And her mom died two nights ago. So, I adopted her." Jay said with a smile.

Kelly smiled s little. She was so glad to see people liking her. But this women was making it really hard to breathe.

Jay chuckled a little, noticing. "Okay, mom. Let her breathe."

Edna gently let go and Kelly smiled a little. She was starting to feel wanted for once.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A little after her new grandparent's visit was over, Kelly went back to work on her thank you gift for Jay.

It was after dinner (around Kelly's bedtime) when she had finally finished it.

"Hey, Kelly?" Jay asked. "Are you still up?"

"Yeah, d-Jay." Kelly said, almost calling Jay dad.

"So, did you enjoy today?"

Kelly nodded. "Mmmhmm. My grandparents seem nice."

"They are." Jay said. "I'm glad you enjoyed thier visit."

Kelly nodded then grabbed her sketchbook. "I did. Jay. I...um...made you somethin'." Kelly handed her sketch book to Jay, and he looked at the drawing that she had done.

Jay smiled and chuckled lightly. "You...you made this for me?"

"Yeah. Thats me, and that's you." Kelly said pointing at the two people she drew. "It was a surprise, you know, to thank you."

"For what?" Jay asked.

"For being so nice to me, and taking me in as your daughter. You didn't have to, but you did anyway."

Jay pulled Kelly into a hug. "Kelly...what else could I do? You're a really sweet kid. Even if we've only known each other a couple of days, I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. I love you, sweetheart." Jay said. "And I promise, if I ever meet your biological father, I am going to punch him in the jaw." He added the last part under his breath so Kelly couldn't hear.

Kelly smiled tiredly. For some reason she felt really safe around Jay. Like...he was her dad. She was ready to begin calling him that. The one earlier had slipped out, but she had been scared to. "I love you too, daddy." Kelly whispered, and snuggled up to Jay.

Jay smiled and gently kissed his little girl's forehead.

At that moment good things tend to come to an end.

And they had no idea who would be there the next day.

-/-/-/-/-

Who do you think it is?

Answer in the reviews!

Also tell me if you like thus story or not.

Also,I just got a idea for a voice actor for Kelly!

It's Aubrey Miller.

Thanks to etheboss035,FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, and BlackNBlue39 for reviewing, following and favouriting!

Thank you to everyone!

I hope you all liked, plz follow, favourite and review!

#God's Alive!


	7. Return

Hi, another update!

FFF: I dunno, and I just love updating, and your stories are probably better.

JayFan67: you're right, he did.

Taylorjensen:dingdingding! We have a winner!

Elveron294: yeah he found her. Thanks.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kelly felt a hand shake her awake. For a split second she thought it was her biological father, shaking her awake so he could hurt her, but then she remembered. He wasn't there. Not anymore. "Kelly. Time to get up, sweetheart." Annnnnd that was her other father. Adoptive. The father that actually treated her like a human being.

Kelly smiled. "Morning, daddy." Kelly smiled rubbing her eyes.

Jay grinned. "Morning Kelly, time for breakfast."

Kelly nodded, and reached for her comb. "I'll be there in a minute."

Jay smiled. "Okay, come when you're ready." Then he left Kelly to brush her hair.

-/-/-/-/-

After breakfast, Kelly was back drawing in her sketchbook. Jay looked over his daughters shoulder, and Ruffles her hair. "Can I see?" He asked.

Kelly nodded. "I'm trying to continue my cat drawing. It's not very good."

"I think it's great." Jay said.

"Um, Jay! I think you should come see this!" They heard Nya's voice yell. Jay went to her with Kelly on his heels.

With Nya was a dark haired man with dark blue eyes. He had a stone cold look on his face. He turned and caught a glance of Kelly. As soon as Kelly saw the guy she hid behind Jay.

The man grinned meanly.

Jay looked at the man. "Who are you?" He asked trying to stay calm. He had a feeling who this was, though.

The man laughed. "My name is Rydian, and I'm Kelly's father." He grinned. "I heard her mother died. Took me a couple days to track her down, but I'm here to take her home."

'Not on my watch, you're not.' Jay thought. He looked behind him. "Kelly. Go to your room, and don't come out until I say." He told Kelly. As soon as he said it, Kelly was off like a bullet. As soon as Jay heard Kelly lock her door, he went towards Rydian, and punched him in the jaw.

"And what was that for?!" he growled.

"Just something I promised Kelly." He growled.

Cole watched Jay and Rydian go at it. He turned and remembered, this was like his mom and dad, before the divorce. He sighed and went to look for Kelly.

He heard silent sobs from her room.

"Kelly?" He asked.

"G-go away." Kelly whispered.

'"Kelly, it's fine. It's just me, Cole." Cole said.

"I wanna believe you, but I can't risk unlocking the door." Her voice answered.

"Well, this is where being a ghost comes in handy." He said, and went through the wall.

He looked around and then looked under the bed to see Kelly hiding under there. "Hey, Kelly."

"Hi." She whispered. "What do you want? I'm not going to leave until...the yelling has stopped."

"I understand." Cole nodded. "I just want to talk to you."

-/-/-

My head canon for Coles parents is that they're divorced. Meh..

Anywho, I'm planning a longer chapter next update, so stay tuned!

Thanks to etheboss035,FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, and BlackNBlue39 for reviewing, following and favouriting!

Thank you to everyone!

I hope you all liked, plz follow, favourite and review!

#God's Alive!


	8. Comfort

Welcome to a new chapter!

Moonstone ninja:you bet he is!

Jayfan67:aw, Thanks!

FFF:Heh. Yeah rydian, get out!

KRR:thanks!

Elveron294:yeah...

Taylorjrnsen517:you guessed correctly!

-/-/-/-/-

Kelly looked at Cole with a look that had fear and confusion mixed into one. "you...wanna...talk?" she asked moving half an inch closer to him.

"yeah." Cole assured her. "I just want to ask ourselves a few things."

Kelly shook a little. "like... what?" she asked, and she tried hard not to let the hesitation in your voice to apparent.

she failed, though. cole could tell how hesitant she was, but continued. "What did your dad do to you?"

Kelly immediately went pale. "I'm not supposed to say." She whispered. "Or else. That's what my birth dad always told me, or he'll hunt me down."

Cole frowned. "Kelly, if Rydian even looks at you the wrong way, Jay is going to knock his teeth in. That's what he's doing as we speak." He told her.

Kelly came forewords a bit, but a crash from outside the door brought back old memories. She curled up into a ball. "He kicked me, he slapped me," she began, listing everything Rydian had done to her. "He hit me, called me worthless," she breathed in a shaky breath. "Even threw me down the stairs once."

Cole gave her a soft look as she looked him straight in the eyes, with tears in her blue eyes. "He hated me." She sniffled.

Cole was shocked. Why would Rydian come back if he hated her. Now he wanted to kill Rydian himself. "Does Jay know all that?" He asked.

"No. Just that he abused me." Kelly stated, close to tears.

"Come here, Kelly." Cole said. Kelly came out from under the bed and hugged Cole. He hugged her back and said "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Kelly."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Probably mine." Kelly said.

"Kelly, I know you might think that, but it's not true. Take it from me." Cole said.

Kelly gave him a look but nodded. "Okay, thanks, uncle Cole. You're the best."

"I know kiddo. Your welcome." He said, with a chuckle.

Kelly grinned and then heard Jay scream "if you think for one second that I'll let you take back the daughter you abused, I swear I will kill you!"

Cole chuckled. "Wasn't he the one that said swearing is a sign of bad verbal skills?"

Kelly giggled then her look grew more serious. "How long do you think they'll be fighting?"

Cole looked at the door. "Hard to say." He told her. "Probably a while, Kelly. But if you want, I'll stay here with you, till they stop."

"I'd love that, if you don't mind." Kelly said, and nodded.

Cole grinned. "I don't mind at all."

-/-/-/-/-/-

Nya was bandaging Jay's sprained wrist. That was the big injury from the fight. Other then that it was a few bruises and scrapes. "You should've been more careful." Nya told him.

"Nya, if you knew what he did to Kelly, you'd want to kill him too." Jay told her.

"I know. But still, I don't think Kelly would like it if you got hurt worse." Nya told him.

"I know. I just don't want him to take Kelly back. He abused her. I don't want her getting hurt." Jay said.

"Well, she's safe for now, and you're doing a great job taking care if her." Nya told him.

"Thanks Nya. You're the best girlfriend a guy could ask for." Jay said, kissing her cheek.

Nya smiled, "I know." And finished off the bandaging.

Just then, Cole came in.

Jay looked up. "How is she?" He asked.

"A bit shaken up, but fine. She's been asking for you though." Cole told him.

Jay nodded. "Thanks for staying with her Cole." Jay told him.

"No problem." Cole said. "She's a nice kid."

Jay walked into Kelly's room, to find her lying on her bed. He sat down beside her. "Hey, Kelly." He smiled.

Kelly smiled a little. "Hi daddy."

"Crazy day, huh?" He chuckled.

Kelly nodded then asked "daddy, do think Rydian is gonna take me back?"

Jay frowned. "Not if I can help it. I promise, I'll do everything I can to keep him away from you."

"Thanks dad. That makes me feel a lot better." Kelly grinned.

"N problem, sweetheart." Jay smiled, then thought silently. 'I will never let him take you away from me, angel.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I hope you liked the chapter!

Thanks to FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, and BlackNBlue39.

Special thanks to my friend etheboss035 for helping me with this!

Plz follow favourite and review!

#god's alive!


	9. Element

Another chapter!

It's probably short!

Sorry!

Review replies:

Elveron294: thank you

FFF:yeah, sorry for getting so into it last chapter. ^ ^'

Guest:thanks, they are cute aren't they all?

Jayfan67:yeah. Heh. I'm so glad you like this story!

-/-/-/-/-

Kelly sat up in bed and looked towards the door. She wanted to go outside, but was really hesitant.

Was Rydian there?

For the first time, she had fear about this place.

"Kelly?" She looked up to see her dad.

"Hey, daddy." Kelly forcing a grin.

"I called for you." Jay said. "Why didn't you come to breakfast?"

"I...wanted to know that it was safe." Kelly said. "I don't want Rydian coming back and taking me away."

"Kelly. It's safe. I promise." Jay smiled. 'And if he shows up, I'll kill him.' Jay muttered under his breath.

Kelly nodded. "Kay."

Jay smiled. "Hey, Kelly, this morning I have to train. You're free to watch if you'd like."

Kelly nodded. "Sure."

-/-/-/-/-/-

Kelly watched intensively as the others trained. She looked at her hands. Slowly, she created a smLl ball of sand, about the size of a ping pong ball.

She smiled. She didn't practice her powers all that often, so it was good to do it now. To Kelly, it was like paying respects to her mom.

The first master of sand.

Kelly was happy to still have a part of her mom, with her.

"Kelly?" Nya's voice snapped her straight outta her thoughts.

"Hey, Nya!" She laughed nervously, slapping her hands together.

"What were you doing?" Nya asked.

Kelly searched for an excuse in her head, but decided to tell the truth. "Just...practicing my power." She said.

"You're an elemental master?" Nya asked.

" yeah. Both my parents were." Kelly nodded.

"Rydian's an elemental master?" Nya asked, shocked.

"Yeah, the master of...I don't know. He never told me. I just know he is one." Kelly nodded. "I have my mom's element, though."

"What is it?" Nya asked.

"Sand. I'm the master, so to speak, of sand." Kelly said, creating a ball of sand with one wave of the hand.

Nya looked at her with surprise. "Wow."

"Let me, guess, it's freakish?" Kelly asked.

"Not at all." Nya smiled. "Jay should know about this, though."

-/-/-/-/-/:-

There you have it!

Thanks to etheboss035, FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, and BlackNBlue39.

Plz follow, favourite and review!


	10. Telling

Over 50 reviews.

Thank you all! I'm so excited that this has happened!

Review replies:

FFF:

RoboticAngel17:yeah, it is!

Elveron294: I had no idea how to write that...heh. I tried.

Diamond ninjago:thanks, and yes I will!

Guest:I will.

Jayfan67:I had a good laugh hen I read that. 'Master of sand castles...' That's funny. And thanks!

Also, I was gonna update this last weekend but my uncle, who has cancer, had a heart attack. He's okay now, but we all had a scare.

-/-/-/-/-

Kelly looked at Nya. "I dunno. What will he say? Do you think he'll call me freakish?"

Nya shook her head. "Kelly, your dad loves you. And I'm sure he would never do that."

"Well, the abusing started to get really rough when Rydian figured out my powers so..."

"Kelly, look. Your dad loves you. Rydian abused you. Jay wouldn't be upset about your power. I bet he'd love it." Nya said.

"Are you sure?" Kelly asked.

"I'm positive." Nya told her.

"Well, then. Let's tell him." Kelly grinned.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Jay looked at Kelly. "Let me get this straight. You have powers?" Jay asked.

"Yeah." Kelly nodded.

Jay chuckled. "And you know how to use them?"

"Yeah

"And why didn't this come up in a conversation earlier?" Jay asked.

"You never asked?" Kelly tried.

Jay gave her a soft look. "You know what I mean, Kelly."

"I'm sorry, daddy. I guess I was just worried that you'd resent that fact. I mean, Rhydian did." Kelly said.

"Kelly, I'm about to tell you three things, okay?" Jay asked. "I want you to remember them."

"I promise." Kelly said.

"Well, first, I'm happy about your powers, and I'm glad you have at least something to remember her by. Two, I'm the ninja of lightning, why would I resent you for your powers?"

"I guess I just thought- was that rhetorical?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, but go on." Jay said.

"I thought since Rydian hated me mostly because of my powers, do thought you might too."

"I would NEVER, sweet heart." Jay said.

Kelly smiled. "Thank goodness."

"And finally, I want to call Rydian a lot of things. Only two of those things are words I could say in front of you." Jay said.

"Ah. So you're not upset about my powers."

"Not at all." Jay smiled. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Actually, there's One more thing." Kelly added.

"What?" Jay asked

"Rydian has a power too. The power of Blood."

"Oh..blood? heh...that...that explains...Nya I'm about to faint." He managed and fainted. Nya caught him.

"Great." Kelly sighed.

"Is this how everyone reacts to your dad's power?"

"Yes, it's a thing with how much pain he'll make them feel from that." Kelly nodded.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say I'm glad you do not have Rydian's power." Nya said.

"You're also speaking for me." Kelly said.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-:-/-

Le power of Rydian = blood.

I have heard the power of blood. Thought it'd be a good element for Rydian.

Thanks to etheboss035, FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, BlackNBlue39, turtlepower12 and MagicalSorcery.

Plz follow, favourite and review, and I hope you liked!

#God's alive!


	11. DIGITAL

Hey, guys! Hope everyone had a great Mother's Day! new chapter!

FFF: poor Jay, yes. And here's your update!

Guest: hi Emily.

Jayfan67: it'll be explained in this chapter!

Roboticangel17:yeah, heh.

KRR: thanks!

Taylorjensen517:hehe. Yeah.

Elveron294:he does, he does.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"So...you have an element?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. The power of sand, actually." Kelly nodded.

Jay sighed. "And your dad has the power of blood?"

"Yep." Kelly said.

"What is the power of blood?" Zane asked. "I don't believe we have heard of it."

"Well...he can control movements, and if he injured someone they automatically bleed, plus he can't get injured." Kelly explained. "I would know best, after all."

The others were in slight shock. There was a silence for a bit before Jay finally broke the silence.

"Well, the power of blood is awfully interesting." Jay said.

"Yeah." Kelly agreed, they they heard a crash. "What was that?"

"Kelly, stay behind me." Jay instructed.

Kelly did, then they followed the crash to see on the bridge, a young boy. No a robotic boy.

The boy saw her and Jay, then whispered "I can explain!" But Jay, but on reflex, zapped him with lightning.

The boy shook a bit from the shock and fell down. His eyes closed immediately.

Kelly looked out from behind Jay. She saw the boy and gave her dad a gentle look.

"Heh, reflex." Jay said. "Thought it was someone else."

Kelly looked at the boy, and saw a marking on his hand. "My dad owns him, I can see that, but this marking..." She trailed off. "Looks like I'm not the only one that he's hurt. Do you think we can fix him?"

"I dunno Kelly. What if he attacks you?"

"He looks my age, and I'm willing to take that chance. He's been hurt like I was." Kelly said.

Jay sighed. "Alright. Let's just be careful."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kelly waited for the boy to wake up. She wondered why the boy had come here.

The she looked up as she heard a quiet voice. "What? Where am I? Who are you?"

Kelly smiled. "Hey, you're awake! Okay, I'm Kelly Walker, and you're on the bounty. My dad and uncle Zane fixed you."

"Oh. Thank you." The boy said.

"So. Who are you?" Kelly asked. "Tell me about yourself."

"Me? I am D.I.G.I.T.A.L. Digital Intellectual Guy Industrial Technological assistance life form. I'm 11 year old physically, and I age, but I'm really just 7 years old. I was constantly hurt by my owner, Rydian. So I ditched him, and his tracking device, and stowed away here." D.I.G.I.T.A.L. Said. "What about you. I wasn't aware Jay had a daughter."

"Tell you what? I'll tell you al, about how I was given to lightning."

-/-/-/-/-/-

There you go!

Now...

Thank you to Thanks to etheboss035, FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, BlackNBlue39, turtlepower12 and MagicalSorcery.

Plz follow, favourite and review, and I hope you liked!

#God's alive!


	12. Backstory

Welcome! Another chapter!

Review replies!

FFF:thank you.

Jayfan67:thanks do much!

Elveron924: why thank you!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

D.I.G.I.T.A.L. looked at Kelly, listening intently to what she had to say. She told him the whole story. About how Jay met her. About how her mom died and left Jay to her. How the others immediately accepted her. About how Rydian was her real dad and he had abused her when she was young. About how Rydian came back and how Jay fought him. About how Cole comforted her the day. Rydian came back. "And...that leads up to now. That's it. The story of how I was given to lightning."

"Wow. That's pretty amazing." D.I.G.I.T.A.L. Told her.

"Yeah. It is." Kelly smiled.

"Kelly?" Jay asked coming in, then spotted D.I.G.I.T.A.L. "Oh. You're awake."

"Yes sir." D.I.G.I.T.A.L. Said. "Um...thank you for fixing me sir."

"It's fine, um-"

"D.I.G.I.T.A.L." Kelly helped.

"Thanks Kelly. It's fine, D.I.G.I.T.A.L. And please don't call me sir. Jay is fine."

"Okay, Jay." D.I.G.I.T.A.L. said.

Kelly smiled, then frowned. "Um, digital?" Kelly asked.

Digital looked up. "Yeah, kelly?"

"How did Rydian end up owning you? And...I saw those marks on your hands. Did he do that to you?" Kelly asked.

Digital chuckled sadly. "Oh. That. Well, I was created by this inventor. Her name was Dr. Abigail O'riley. She was the master of snow. She was all alone and apparently always wanted a son of her own, so she somehow was able to add her DNA to a robot, and she made me. Then when I was younger, Rydian came. He took me away from her, and I haven't seen her since. Anyway, he used me and tried to make me fight others. He eventually just experimented with me. I was so upset, and in pain...so I made those marks from my scratches from the experiments. Then I was do fed up, I ran away."

"Wow." Jay said. "Rydian is a heartless monster. He hurt two kids. How old are you?"

"11, sir. I mean, Jay." Digital said.

"I'm sorry I zapped you."

"It's fine. You were just protecting Kelly. I know you love her. She told me everything." Digital said. "Just, please, please, please, OH PLEASE DONT SEND ME BACK TO RYDIAN, I AM BEGGING YOU!" The 11 year old begged.

Jay was a little surprised at how suddenly his tone changed.

Kelly put her hand on Jay's shoulder. "Daddy...we can't make him-"

"And we won't make him. Digital, you should stay with us. We can't let Rydian hurt you."

"Thank you so much." Digital smiled.

-/-/-/-/-

I hope you liked!

Thanks to etheboss035, FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, BlackNBlue39, turtlepower12 and MagicalSorcery.

Plz follow, favourite and review, and I hope you liked!

#God's alive!


	13. Belief

Welcome to a new chapter,

I love writing this! Also, this has a few Christian themes in this chapter. If you don't like, don't read.

Review replies

FFF: okay, go find Rydian and destroy him.

Jayfan67: yes, Kelly has a brother!

Taylorjensen517:yes, he did cause Rydian is a jerk.

Moonstone ninja: yes! And I will!

-/-/-/-/-/-

Kelly looked over at digital with a small smile. The robotic boy flexed his fingers, and looked at Kelly. "What are you looking at, Kelly?"

"Well, nothing really. Just my friend." Kelly nodded. "I guess I just feel bad for you."

"Why should you? I mean, I'm fine." Digital said.

"Well, Rydian did experiment on you. And he is my real dad."

"Your real ABUSIVE father." Digital rolled his eyes

Kelly sighed. "Yeah. Can we not talk about that?"

"My point is, doesn't it make sense that he did do that do me?" Digital asked.

"Well, yes." Kelly said. "But you're a great guy. You're really nice, you know?"

"Well, thanks Kelly." Digital smiled, then saw a shadow fly outside. "What was that?"

"Hmm? Oh, just uncle Zane's falcon." Kelly said.

"What's a falcon?" Digital asked.

"You don't know what a falcon is?"

"I've never even been outside, or this high up." Digital said. Kelly helped digital up, and motioned to go outside. "Uh...where are we going?" Digital asked.

"Outside." Kelly smiled.

"Is it safe?" Digital asked, scared

"Course Digital. I promise, you don't have to be scared." Kelly told him.

"Okay." Digital whispered.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Wow." Digital said. "This view is amazing."

"It sure is." Kelly grinned. "It's one of the many, many, many, many things I love about living here."

"I don't get it." Digital said.

"What don't you get?" Kelly asked.

"From what you told me, you've had such a terrible life. Abused, losing your mom ...how are you so happy right now?"

"Well...my mom was christian. When I was younger she started talking to me about God, but then my dad started to abuse me. I stopped believing. Then, years later, I met Jay. I began believing very slowly. Then my mom died, but I prayed. I asked God, if he was really there, maybe he could help me. Help me find a good father or mother. Help me stay away from Rydian. And then...he gave me the best family I could ever ask for. That's why I'm so positive."

"Wow. That's some story. That is amazing." Digital said.

"Yeah it really is." Kelly smiled.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

There you go!

Now...

Thank you to Thanks to etheboss035, FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, BlackNBlue39, turtlepower12 and MagicalSorcery.

Plz follow, favourite and review, and I hope you liked!

#God's alive!


	14. Kidnapping

Hi guys,

Review replies,

Swimmerninja13: thank you! That means a lot to me.

Roboticangel17: thanks.

Mouth O'lightning: they're in their early twenties.

Guest:hi Emily.

KRR: two killers if Rydian... Okay! Go have fun!

-/-/-/-/-

Kelly heard a scream.

She rubbed her eyes. "Digital? Was that you?"

She saw her friend race in. "Rydian's after me!"

"Rydian?" Kelly asked. "Where is he?"

"Outside. I got up from a nightmare and saw him standing there!" Digital said.

Kelly gasped. 'You're sure?"

Digital nodded. "Positive."

Kelly gulped. "Daddy?" She called.

"Kelly? Digital? Are you two okay?" Jay asked.

"We are for now..." Digital murmured.

"Dad, Rydian's here." Kelly whispered.

"WHAT?" Jay asked.

"I...I saw him." Digital told him.

Jay eyes flashed in anger. "You two stay here. Do not leave this room for your own safety." Kelly and Digital nodded. Jay smiled and left to attack Rydian. 'I am literally going to kill that-' he thought then cursed Rydian in his thoughts.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Digital and Kelly could hear screams and yells.

Digital looked at his friend. "What do think is going on?"

"Well, the power of blood is a weird thing. I really don't know." Kelly said.

Digital gulped. "If Rydian finds us, we are dead meat."

"True. But he won't find you." Kelly breathed.

"What do you mean?" Digital said.

"Get under the bed. That way He won't find you." Kelly told Digital.

"But...what about you?" Digital asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm deathly afraid if Rydian, but I know someone is watching out for me. He will keep me safe, even in Rydian's clutches." Kelly told him.

Digital got under the bed. "Be careful, Kelly." He whispered.

Kelly nodded. "I will."

Then Rydian burst in the room. "Good to see you again, Kelly." He sneered.

"How..,how did you get in? Or get past my dad?"

"I'm your father, and I used my power. I picked the lock too." Rydian growled and grabbed her wrist. Kelly struggled, then Rydian used his power to make it hurt excruciatingly just for her to move.

Digital gulped. "Oh no."

-/-/-/-/-/-

There you go! Sorry it was short!

Now...

Thank you to Thanks to etheboss035, FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, BlackNBlue39, turtlepower12 and MagicalSorcery.

Plz follow, favourite and review, and I hope you liked!

#God's alive!


	15. Anger

Hey! Review replies!

TMOAL: they will be fine, I promise.

Jayfan67: go ahead.

FFF: she's fine!

Mouth o'lightning: yeah.

Elveron294:yeah he really is that.

Kelly slowly got up. Her head hurt like heck. She looked up to see Rydian looking at her with a sneer. "Hello sweetheart."

Kelly was scared but still said "don't call me sweetheart."

"Kelly, please. I just want to talk." Rydian said.

"You tried to kidnap me." Kelly countered.

"Will you listen, BRAT?!" Rydian growled. Kelly cowered a bit at that. "Kid, are you aware what your power is? How...useful it could be?"

"Not real-" Kelly began but Rydian grabbed her.

"Silence!" Rydian shouted."What I have for you is a proposition, really. A way for you to go back to your petty excuse for a father. You can help me, just for one itsy bitsy hour, and I let you go. But if you refuse, I have an excuse to abuse you more. I will pound you, and hurt you, and make you wish you were never born. Am I clear?"

Kelly shivered. "L...l...l...loud...a...a..a..a..a...and c...c...clear..."

Rydian smiled viciously. "So. Are you in, or are you out?"

Kelly may have had tears in her eyes, but she actually stood her ground. "I would NEVER help you."

Rydian growled. "So be it, dearest!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jay was in complete rage. "I can not believe this! Why did I let rydian even get on this ship? Why? I am kicking myself right now, I let him pass me, and now he had Kelly! I am the worst dad ever, aren't I?!"

Nya came up to Jay. "Jay, calm down."

"Nya, my daughter was kidnapped today, and you're telling me to calm down?!"

"Jay, listen to me. She will be fine. We will find her, okay?" Nya said.

Jay relaxed a little. "Okay. I'm sorry, I'm just really worried about her."

"I know." Nya said, and hugged jay. "But it's going to be fine."

-/-/-/-/-/-

Very short, but it's time for school!

Thank you to Thanks to etheboss035, FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, BlackNBlue39, turtlepower12 and MagicalSorcery.

Plz follow, favourite and review, and I hope you liked!

#God's alive!


	16. Found

Hey everyone!

Review replies:

MouthO'lightning:thank you!

TMOAL:true, very true.

Guest: he will, he will.

Elveron294:yes he is all that.

Lila Kay:thank you!

FFF:Wow.

KRR:yeah, darn that Rydian. Thank you so much for the compliment!

Jayfan67:she'll be okay, don't worry.

Taylorjensen517:it will be.

Have you all noticed how many death threats Rydian is getting?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kelly shakily got up. She was freezing cold. She felt her arms, which had cuts and bruises all over them. "Ow." Kelly whispered.

"You're awake, dearest?" Rydian asked.

Kelly shivered a little. "D...don't c-c-call me d-d-d-dearest."

"Oh, good, you ARE awake." Rydian laughed.

"What do you want, Rydian?" Kelly asked.

"Brat, I'm giving you one more chance to actually make sense." He snarled. "We both know that you don't want to be hurt. So just help me, and I'll let you go."

"No. I...i...I don't care how much you hurt me. I will never help you. I've got someone looking out for me, like my dad is."

Rydian laughed wryly. "Oh, yes, I forgot about your stupid little fairy tale."

"It's not a fairy tale." Kelly insisted.

"Sure kid." Rydian said and grabbed her arm. "Whatever the little imbecile thinks. Just one question." He chuckled and lifted his hand to hit Kelly. "Where's your daddy, or your god now?"

"Rydian! You will put my daughter down this instant or I swear I will kill you."

Rydian was shocked. "How did you find this place?"

"Nya helped. And I want to kill you." Hay growled.

Rydian dropped Kelly and laughed. "Do you honestly want to fight me? I'm the master of blood."

"I'll fight you and win." Jay said, fuming.

Rydian used his power to make Jay feel excoriating pain. He threw Jay to the wall. "Master of lightning? Try idiot of lightning." Rydian laughed. You can't even protect that little brat."

Kelly quickly shot sand at Rydian's face. "I may have inky known Jay for a short time, but he's more of a father than you will ever be." Kelly told him.

Jay quickly recovered, and electrocuted Rydian. "And if you even look at Kelly again, I will not hesitate to electrocute you again!"

"Is he dead?" Kelly asked.

"Nope, sadly." Jay said. Then he bent down to her level. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"I am now that you're here." Kelly smiled.

Jay sighed and hugged her. He drew back for a second. "Kelly, you're freezing!"

"Might be from sleeping on the floor." Kelly nodded.

Jay caught a glimpse of Kelly's beaten up arms and picked her up. "I am so sorry I let him get you."

"Dad, it's okay. It's not your fault. Plus, you came to save me. You're still my hero." Kelly smiled. Jay hugged her again. Then Kelly looked him in the eye. "But Rydian was going on, and on and on about me having a useful power. Useful to him, at least."

"Kelly, let's not worry about that now. Let's just get you home and bandage your arms." Jay said.

"Okay daddy. I love you." Kelly smiled.

Jay smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you more than you realize." He whispered to her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Wasn't that sweet?

Thank you to Thanks to etheboss035, FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, BlackNBlue39, turtlepower12, lila Kay, and MagicalSorcery.

Plz follow, favourite and review, and I hope you liked!

#God's alive!


	17. Heal

Hey guy!

Review replies:

Jayfan67:cuteness overload.

MouthO'lightning:she had her reasons, I'll explain later.

Swimmerninja13:thank you so much!

TMOAL:yes, yay Kelly and Jay! Thank you!

FFF:ah yes, the chainsaws. I laughed so hard when I read that.

KRR: oh...chainsaws...yes, I'll help. Thank you!

Seriously, the man has so many death threats! But thank you all so much!

-/-/-/-

"Okay, Kelly, this is going to hurt a little, okay?" Nya said, bandaging Kelly's wounds. It was around night by now, and Kelly was just getting her wounds bandaging.

Kelly nodded. "Alright." She said. She winced a bit as Nya bandaged her arm.

Jay gently stroked Kelly's hair. It calmed her down a little and she relaxed a little. Nya smiled. She knew how scared Jay was when Kelly ended up missing. "Okay, and we're done." She said, finishing up bandaging her arm.

"Thanks aunt Nya." Kelly said,giving her a look of profound relief. But to her, since Nya and her dad were dating, it felt weird to call her aunt. But, then again, she was so tired and kind of cold so she just brushed it off.

"Your welcome, Kelly." Nya smiled.

Kelly nodded and yawned.

Jay smiled. "Okay, sweetheart. Time for you to get some sleep."

Kelly smiled. "Good idea, dad."

Jay lifted Kelly up and carried her into her room. He put her on her bed and tucked her in.

"Dad, are you okay?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Kelly."

"It doesn't seem like it." Kelly said.

"Kelly, I'm just a little scared. You were taken away from me. I felt like failure. I don't ever want Rydian to get you ever again." Jay told her.

Kelly coughed and said "daddy, he won't. I know everything will be fine."

"Was that a cough?" He asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Daddy, I'm feeling fine." Kelly smiled.

"Alright, I'll just take your word for it sweetie." Jay said. He kissed her head. "Goodnight Kelly. I love you, sweetheart."

Kelly smiled. "I love you too, daddy. I'm glad you're the one taking care of me. I don't think that many people would care enough about me to take on Rydian, or even try to save me."

"Kelly, you're my daughter, of course I rescued you from that- actually I can't say that in front of you. My point is, I love you."

"I love you too." Kelly said. "Do you mind staying until I fall asleep?"

"Not at all." Jay smiled.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

This was soooooo short! I'm sorry!

Thanks to etheboss035, FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, BlackNBlue39, turtlepower12, lila Kay, and MagicalSorcery.

Plz follow, favourite and review, and I hope you liked!

#God's alive!


	18. Sick

New chapter!

Review replies:

KRR: yay! Thank you, and I'll go get him.

FFF:heh. Your reviews always give me a good laugh.

Mouth O'lightning:yeah! And thank you so much!

Jayfan67: awwwww thanks!

-/-/-/-/-/-

Jay gently rubbed Kelly's back. Her breathing was heavy and uneven and was coughing a little in her sleep.

"Okay Jay. I brought what you asked. "Nya said, carrying a cold compress and some medicine.

"Thanks Nya." Jay smiled.

"You're really worried about her, aren't you?" Nya asked Jay.

"Yeah, Nya." Jay sighed. "I had a feeling she'd end up sick. She sleep on a cold floor two nights ago. She was coughing pretty hard last really should've known."

"How could you have know? She told you she was fine, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did." Jay said.

"So you couldn't of known. But Kelly's string. I think she'll be fine. Besides she's got a great dad to take care of her." Nya told him, and kissed Jay's cheek.

"Thanks Nya. You're the best girlfriend ever." Jay smiled.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kelly woke up, and coughed a little. She looked over to see her dad asleep. "Hey daddy." She whispered.

"Hey, sunshine. How're you feeling?" Jay asked.

"Not too great." She coughed. "I'm cold and warm, and I feel pretty awful."

"Aw, sweetie." Jay said, and put a cold compress on her forehead. "You just need a lot of rest."

Kelly sneezed. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"About what, Kelly?" Jay asked.

"About getting sick." Kelly rasped.

"Why would you have to be sorry for that honey?"

"Well, I know it-" a sneeze cut her off. "It must be kind of a burden taking care of me."

"Bless you Kelly. And it's no problem, Kelly. You're my daughter, of course I'm taking care of you." Jay said. "And now, I want you to take this." Jay said pouring a spoonful of medicine.

"It's going to taste gross, isn't it?" Kelly asked, hoarsely.

"Yes, but it'll help you get better, Kelly." Jay told her.

Kelly hesitantly opened her mouth and Jay gave her the medicine. She swallowed it and shuddered. "I was right. That was disgusting."

Jay smiled a little. "Well, now just get some sleep, Kelly."

Cole came in there. "Hey, jay. Hi Kelly. How ya feeling?"

"Meh." Kelly said.

Jay smiled. "Hey Cole. What's up?"

"We need you on the bridge. We found out why Rydian needs Kelly."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cliffhanger!

Thanks to etheboss035, FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, BlackNBlue39, turtlepower12, lila Kay, and MagicalSorcery.

Plz follow, favourite and review, and I hope you liked!

#God's alive!


	19. Expaination

Oh. My. Gosh.

I offically have over 100 reviews and 2,000 views!

Thank you guys!

Review replies:

TMOAL:Welp, you'll find out this chapter

FFF:heh. She really did.

KRR:thanks! I should really write a one-shot on that.

Swimmerninja13:thank you!

Taylorjensen517: lol

Jayfan67:thanks, and you will find out this chapter.

Mouth O'lightning: yeah, being sick sucks. You'll just have to wait and see.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"You did?" Jay asked. He turned to Kelly. "Are you gonna be okay alone?"

Kelly nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She rasped.

Jay smiled. "Okay. Get some rest, sweetheart."

Kelly nodded. "Kay, dad."

Jay got up and followed Cole onto bridge. "So, how did you guys figure it out?"

"Well, while you were rescuing Kelly, the others and I searched Rydian's plans." Kai said.

"And what did you find?" Jay asked.

"Well, Rydian married Kelly's mother for a completely stupid reason, for one thing. Her power. He's found some way to unleash this evil, and only a master of sand can finish the ritual. Thing is, Kelly's mother must have refused, probably a couple years after Kelly was born, because that's when he threatened to hurt the one that Kelly's mom loved the most, just because she refused. I guess Kelly was the one her mom loved the most, so that's when Rydian started to abuse her. Then, recently, when Kelly's mom died, he probably figured out if Kelly was a master of sand, she could preform the ritual as well. Which leads up to now." Nya told him.

"Yeah. Anyone else get the feeling Rydian is a psycho?" Coke asked.

"I believe we have all picked up in that." Zane commented.

"Jay, you have to protect her from Rydian." Sensei Wu said.

"I know. If I won't...then who will?" Jay asked.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jay slowly walked slowly down the hall and bumped into Digital. "Oh, sorry, buddy."

"It's fine. Is Kelly alright? I haven't seen her all day." Digital asked.

"She's fine. She's just caught a cold, digital. She needs rest."

"How can someone catch the cold?" Digital asked.

"What? Oh. Um, that's not exactly what I meant, digital." Jay said.

"Then what did you mean?" Digital asked.

"That she's sick, digital." Jay explained.

"What's 'sick'?" Digital asked.

"Digital it's when these little bugs called germs get into your body. They make you sick. You get warm, feel cold, not to mention sneezing and coughing."

"I am still really confused." Digital blinked.

"I explain more later, okay digital?" Jay told him.

"Okay. Say hi to Kelly for me, alright?"

"Sure thing digital." Jay nodded.

Jay cane over to Kelly and gently stroked her hair, "I'll never let Rydian get you. I promise."

Kelly opened her eyes. "Hey, daddy."

"Hey, sunshine. How are you feeling?" Jay asked.

"A little better, but I still feel really awful." Kelly admitted.

"Aw. I'm sorry you're still feeling bad. Anything I can get that would help?" Jay asked.

"Just stay with me? please?" Kelly asked.

"Of course." Jay said.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I hope that was sweet!

Thanks to etheboss035, FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, BlackNBlue39, turtlepower12, lila Kay, and MagicalSorcery.

Plz follow, favourite and review, and I hope you liked!

#God's alive!


	20. Confused

New chapter!

Oh, and guys, I'm creating a collection of one shots for this story, so look out for it!

Review replies:

Jayfan67:thanks!

KRR: thank you!

TMOAL:thanks, and we'll just see if he fails.

FFF:wow. Good idea...

Mouth O'lightning: thanks! Digital will understand eventually.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Kelly coughed into her sleeve and let her head fall back on the pillow. Jay gently brushed some hair out of Kelly's face.

Kelly moaned. "Being sick is the worst."

"Yeah, sweetie, I know." Jay whispered. He put a hand on Kelly's forehead. It was still pretty warm. He sighed. "Kelly, do you mind taking some more medicine?"

"Ugh." Kelly said. "It tastes disgusting."

"Kelly, I know you don't want to take it, but I want you to get better, and you need to take that medicine." Jay told her.

"I know." Kelly sighed. She struggled to sit up and Jay gave her a spoonful of the medicine. She gagged s little. "That tastes disgusting."

Jay gently stroked Kelly's hair. "I know. Hopefully you'll feel better soon."

Digital knocked on the door and came in. "Um...I-i apologize if I am interrupting something...I just wanted to see how Kelly was doing." He stammered.

"It's fine digital. I'll leave you two alone." Jay said.

When Jay left digital and Kelly alone, digital turned to her. "Are you okay?"

"More or less." Kelly shrugged.

"Kelly? What is the matter with your voice?! It sounds like your vocal cords have been scratched up!"

"Huh?" Kelly asked. "Oh. It's-(ACHOO!) sorry, it's just something that happens when you're sick digital." Kelly wiped her nose with a tissue.

Digital looked a little bewildered. "And I assume that liquid is coming out of your nose is normal too?"

"Yeah. It is, digital." Kelly nodded.

"All this happens when you catch the cold?" Digital asked.

"A cold, digital. And yes, you also end up coughing, and sometimes have a bit of a fever." Kelly explained

Digital tilted his head to the side. "Humans are so confusing sometimes."

That made Kelly laugh, before she got caught in a coughing fit.

"Sorry! I didn't mean...mean-"

"No, it's okay. I really needed that laugh." Kelly admitted. "But, how about I teach you more about humans when I get better?"

"That sounds great Kelly, thanks."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Rydian smirked at he put the finishing touches to his new master piece.

He turned his robot on.

The Sparks came from the robot when He blinked.

"Who am I?" The robot asked.

"You are H.U.N.T.E.R. You have one mission. Find the master of sand and The master of snow and bring her to me." Rydian instructed.

"And if anyone gets in my way?" H.U.N.T.E.R. Asked

"Destroy them." Rydian grinned.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Thanks to etheboss035, FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, BlackNBlue39, turtlepower12, lila Kay, and MagicalSorcery.

Plz follow, favourite and review, and I hope you liked!

#God's alive!


	21. Care

I'm back!

Review replies

FFF: you hate Rydian, don't you?

Taylorjensen517:actuall, digital and Kelly, but yes.

Mouth O'lightning:yeah I should, and thank you!

Jayfan67:thanks, and go nuts.

KRR:thanks. I think you will like chapter 2 of my GTL one shots.

Ponygirl009: thank you, and you should.

-/-/-/-/-

Kelly's eyes were watering a little as she coughed. Being sickness was getting to be a real pain.

Jay gave Kelly a gentle look. He gated to see her so miserable. Kelly rubbed her eyes. Jay just gave Kelly a soft smile, and said "feeling a little worse today, huh?"

Kelly lied down. "Yeah." She managed.

"Aw, I'm so sorry sweetie." Jay stroked his daughter's hair and gently kissed his daughters head.

"Daddy..." Kelly managed. "You can't kiss my head, you're gonna get sick too."

"I'll take that chance, sweetie." Jay said, using two fingers to brush some strands of hair out of her face.

"I love you daddy." Kelly smiled and then sneezed into her pyjama sleeve.

"I love you too, Kelly." Jay smiled.

"Hi Jay. Hi Kelly." Nya said.

"Hi Nya." Jay smiled.

Kelly weakly smiled and waved. "Hey aunt Nya."

"How are you feeling?" Nya asked her.

"Worse than yesterday, but I'm feeling a little better." Kelly said.

"That's good." Nya smiled. "I hope you feel better soon, Kelly."

"Thanks, aunt Nya." Kelly smiled.

"Your welcome Kelly." Nya smiled.

Jay sighed. "Sorry I had to cancel our date, Nya."

"It's fine." Nya said. "I understand completely. I just came in to see if I could help."

"Do you mind getting me some water?" Kelly asked.

"No problem." Nya smiled.

As soon as Nya left, Kelly gave her dad a look. "You cancelled your date, because I'm sick?"

"Yes, I did." Jay said.

"But, ad, weren't you the one that told me that you were extremely in love with her? That you're...you know-" she was cut off by a cough. Then she whispered "that you're trying to figure out how to propose to her?"

"Yeah, I...I am." Jay said. "But you come first. I don't think I should leave you alone right now."

"But I'm getting over my cold." Kelly said. "Can't uncle Zane, or uncle Kai, or uncle Lloyd, or uncle Cole take care of me?"

"Kelly, you just got kidnapped." Jay said. "And while you're sick, I don't wanna take any chances, sweetheart."

"Okay, but next time, no cancelling your date on my-" Kelly sneezed three times. "Account. Got it, dad?"

Jay chuckled. "Got it, sunshine."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

H.U.N.T.E.R. Gave his creator a look. "Sir, I hate to disagree with you, but...I have recently found that the master of sand is your own daughter. Why kidnap her?"

"I have my reasons, H.U.N.T.E.R. You will not deny me of power. Remember I created you hunter, and you will capture that little freak. She's just like her mother. Tch, so trusting and having those stupid little beliefs." Rydian told him.

H.U.N.T.E.R. Nodded. "Yes sir." He said. Then thought to himself 'I wonder what she looks like?'

-/-/-/-/-:-/-/-/-/-

Ta da! There's the new chapter!

Thanks to etheboss035, FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, BlackNBlue39, turtlepower12, lila Kay, and MagicalSorcery.

Plz follow, favourite and review, and I hope you liked!

#God's alive!


	22. Cute

Hey, I'm back!

Review replies!

Guest:yeah, she is! And I love writing that dad-daughter fluff!

Moonstone ninja:maybe...

Mouth O'lightning p:yup! And he's supposed to look like 11 or twelve.

Taylorjensen517:it's fine

KRR:you'll see. O.O

Ponygirl009:thanks so much!

Jayfan67: you will see here...

Elveron294:thank you, and you should grab a chainsaw and join the murder Rydian club.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kelly gave her friend a soft smile, and coughed into her sleeve. It was the next day, and she was feeling much better. So much better, in fact that she was sable to get up.

"Are you sure you're alright to be walking around?" Digital asked her.

"I'm fine, digital. I just have a cough now." Kelly assured her friend.

'Now I am just confused. I thought you caught the cold. How can the cold just go away after three days?"

"It's just normal, Digi. Besides, I'd rather be up, than in that bed. I just need to take it easy."

"I am still so confused." Digital chuckled nervously.

"I know." Kelly smiled. "And you'll figure it out. I promise. Besides, I promised to teach you, and I will. I don't back on my promises."

Digital blushed a little. "Oh. Great! Heh." He said then thought 'what is wrong with me? What is this pink on my checks? why do I feel so happy? What's the matter with me?'

"Are you okay digital?" Kelly asked.

"I'm fine! Fine! Fine! Perfectly fine! Completely fine! Ha ha ha! heh..." Digital said.

The two cane onto the deck and within seconds when they heard a person land. It was a robot. The robot had bright, yet dark green eyes, and wire a cloak so they could only see a little bit of brown hair. "Welcome to the show, my friends."

The boy ran towards Kelly, but then stopped. He grabbed her arm. "You're...really cute."

Kelly blushed and digital punched the other robot in the jaw. "You stay away from her, you hear me?!" He yelled.

The other robot boy chuckled. "Do you know who I am, boy? I am H.U.N.T.E.R.! Hunter of United Ninja and Terminate Exterminator Robot."

Digital growled. "So, what do you want, a medal?"

Just then Jay came into the deck. "What the cursed is going on here?" He eyed H.U.N.T.E.R. with complete hatred. "What are you doing with my daughter?"

"I'm only here to bring Kelly home to her REAL father, Jay." H.U.N.T.E.R. said with anger.

"Let her go right now!" Jay growled.

"I'd like to see you Make me."

Digital kicked H.U.N.T.E.R. In the stomach just then. And then Jay electrocuted him.

H.U.N.T.E.R. Fell to the ground and digital went to Kelly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"We should keep him here to interrogate him about Rydian. He might know more than we do." Jay said.

"Do we have to?" Digital asked. "I didn't like how he was looking at Kelly."

"Yes. Come on." Jay said.

"Fine. Let's tie him up." Digital sighed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It's like season three all over again. Love triangle!

Thanks to etheboss035, FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, BlackNBlue39, turtlepower12, lila Kay, and MagicalSorcery.

Plz follow, favourite and review, and I hope you liked!

#God's alive!


	23. Talk

Hi guys!

I've got zero time, so no review replies, I'll just do them next time! I promise!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kellyblushed a little as digital protectively wrapped an arm around her. It was insanely clear that digital had a full on hatred for H.U.N.T.E.R. Kelly was s little uneasy about .T.E.R. as well, but she didnt hate him like digital.

"Hey digital?" Kelly asked.

"Hmm? Yeah Kelly?" He asked.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kelly asked. "I mean, you seem a bit nervous." Kelly told him and sneezed.

"I am. But I really don't want to talk about it. The guy just gives me the shivers." Digital told her.

Jelly sniffled, then sneezed three times. "I don't trust him either but we shouldn't just be cold to him."

Digital smiled softly. "I guess you're right. Hey, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling a not warm again, but overall, I'm fine." Jelly assured him.

"Are you sure? " digital asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kelly smiled. "But I appreciate your concern Digital."

Digital blushed a little. "Well, I really care about you."

Kelly smiled and nodded. Jay came in as H.U.N.T.E.R. woke up.

"Well, well, well. The hunter is awake." Digital mused.

"Hello Digital. My boss told me all about you. You disappointment!" H.U.N.T.E.R. chuckled.

Digital's eyes flashed red and tried to get H.U.N.T.E.R., but Kelly tried her best to hold him back. "Let me at him! Let me at him! Just let me hit him! Just once! Please!"

"Digital, stop! You're acting like an animal. You're a roboy. You're not like him. Stop acting like him." Kelly told him.

Digital calmed down. "I'm calm. I'm calm." He sighed. Hunter smirked, and winked at Kelly. Kelly sighed and sat down. "Kelly?" Digital asked.

Jay kneeled down and looked at her. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine." she sighed.

Hunter looked intensively at them. "Maybe I do know a bit. But...ill never tell you."

"You have to." Kelly noted. "Can't you see that Rydian is using you?"

Hunter sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you."

-/-/-/-/-/-

Shortest chapter ever!

Thanks to etheboss035, FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, BlackNBlue39, turtlepower12, lila Kay, and MagicalSorcery.

Plz follow, favourite and review, and I hope you liked!

#God's alive!


	24. Collar

New chapter!

Review replies!

Elveron294: okay, that makes...six or more members. :)

KRR:why, thank you.

Jayfan67:okay!

Mouth O'lightning: I think it'll work, cause...laws of fanfiction!

Ponygirl009:yay!

Dimond eclipse: you'll just have to wait and see! ;)

FFF: thanks. I'll stay to be better with spelling.

Taylorhensen517:maybe.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Well, then, hunter. Tell us more." Jay said.

"I know you probably know about Rydian's plans. He's hoing to try to release Kronos, the fallen master of time. Part of the ritual of freeing him needs the power of sand. And he also wants me to destroy digital, and if I'm being honest, I'd love to destroy him."

Digital growled. "And I want to destroy YOU hunter."

"And that's all you know?" Jay asked.

"Well, duh, old man." Hunter said, with an eye roll. "Do you think I know everything just because I'm his creation?"

"Of course." Digital growled.

"It makes sense though, doesn't it?" Kelly asked. "Rydian didn't tell digital anything, or me."

"Kelly, he hated and abused both digital and you." Jay whispered.

"Everyone deserves another chance." Kelly whispered back.

Jay smiled and ruffled Kelly's hair. Kelly giggled. "Hunter. We're not going to harm you, alright?"

"Okay, but I have one demand." Hunter said.

"You're not in a place to demand for things, Hunter."

"Digital, it's okay." Kelly said,many motioned for her dad to ask.

"Alright, hunter. What's your demand?" Jay asked.

"That you release me!" Hunter yelled.

"No." Jay said immediately. "I'm not taking that chance."

"Actually, I know how to make that happen, Hunter." Digital said grinning devilishly.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Nya had joined them by this time and now Hunter was wearing a shock collar.

"A shock collar. A shock collar?!" Hunter asked.

"A shock collar." Digital grinned.

"A shock collar?" Kelly asked.

"A shock collar." Digital said simply.

"A shock collar?" Jay asked.

"A shock collar." Digital repeated.

"Can someone tell us why he's wearing a shock collar?" Nya asked.

"So he doesn't try to escape, or kidnap Kelly." Digital said.

"Are you sure it's not for another reason?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow."

"I'm sure." Digital smiled. "Here's the remote, press the button to shock him." He handed the remote to Jay and looked over to Kelly. "I just want the girl who immediately accepted me to be safe." He told Jay.

Jay smiled. "Alright digital." He nodded.

Digital nodded and he and Kelly went to walk around together.

Nya smiled a little and held Jay hand.

Hay sighed. "Hey, Nya. Do you mind if we make up our date, and have it tomorrow."

Nya smiled. "Of course, Jay.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I love writing this.

Thanks to etheboss035, FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, BlackNBlue39, turtlepower12, lila Kay, and MagicalSorcery.

Plz follow, favourite and review, and I hope you liked!

#God's alive!


	25. Pain

Hey, everyone!

Review replies:

Jayfan67:oops. Thanks for the heads up.

FFF:hehhehhehheh

KRR: thanks so much!

Mouth O'lightning:true. I think you'll be surprised when you read this chapter. Maybe.

Taylorjensen517: that will be next chapter.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Hunter scowled at digital. It was night, and everyone was asleep. Well, except for the two roboys.

Digital glanced over to hunter. "Just what are you looking at, hunter?"

"I just...why would you put a shock collar around my neck?"

"I want to protect her." Digital said. "You we're going to hurt her. I guess I went into my automatic attack mode."

"I wasn't going to hurt her! Wait... Automatic attack mode? That's...not in my program, actually." Hunter said. "What's that?"

"Of course you don't have it. My mother, Dr Abigail O'Riley, programmed in into me. I...I am made to assist, and be her son, not to fight." Digital explained.

"Oh, right." Hunter said. "Where is your mom, anyways? You Kelly's brother?"

Digital shook his head. "No, I'm her friend. And Rydian took me away from my mom." Digital said, gripping his arms.

"Took you? As in kidnapped?" Hunter asked.

"Yes. What do you expect? I don't expect you to understand, though. I know you want to experiment on me just like Rydian does."

"Ex...ex-pera-mint?" Hunter asked. "R..Rydian told me he saved you and treated you like his son. Then you ran away."

"Well, you were lied to. Rydian kidnapped me from my home. Although, my mom would be pretty mad at me because of my scars." Digital sighed.

Hunter gave him a sad, sort of sympathetic smile. "I assume Rydian did that when he was experimenting on you, huh?"

"No. Actually, I did this to myself." Digital said. "As...as..a...form...of..well...suici-"

"WHAT?! DONT EVEN SAY IT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOURE JOKING! ...Right?" Hunter asked.

"I most assure you, I am not." Digital said, calmly. "It was almost a year after Rydian took me from my mother. I..had been really sad lately... Why am I even telling you this?"

"No! Please, continue." Hunter said.

"Okay.." Digital said. "To put it simply, I was fed up. So...I kinda messed up my hands. There was even a small hole in them at a point. I fixed that a couple days later, though. I guess you could say I'm kind of been healing."

"How? You can't heal emotional pain, Digital." Hunter advised.

"That's what I thought too. Until I met Kelly. She taught me about a god.. THE god. One who heals and forgives. And, since I've been praying... Well, I've been healing. A lot." Digital told Hunter.

Hunter was quiet for a bit. Finally he spoke again. "Does Kelly know? Does she know about your depression?"

Digital bit his lip and shook his head. "You're the first person I ever told. I don't know why. Maybe cause I don't really understand humans. But it's obvious you're going to blackmail me now, huh?"

"Not a chance." Hunter said.

"Come again for assistance roboy?" Digital asked.

"Hey, you've obviously been through a lot of heavy stuff. That's okay. I understand. But since you've just spilled your guts, I have an alternative." Hunter said.

"And that is?" Digital asked.

"Being friends." Hunter said.

"I'm not sure about this...but I probably have no other choice." Digital sighed. "Okay. Let's be friends."

Hunter grinned. "Great! I just have one-"

"Demand? You have a demand?" Digital interrupted, with an exasperated sigh.

"Don't worry, just a request. Can you take my collar off?" Hunter asked.

"I'll talk to Jay about it." Digital nodded. "But you better respect him from now on, got it?"

Hunter nodded. "Of course. Hey, digital?"

"Yes?" Digital asked.

"You're okay, you know." Hunter said.

"Thanks." Digital grinned a little. So are you."

Thanks to etheboss035, FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, BlackNBlue39, turtlepower12, lila Kay, and MagicalSorcery.

Plz follow, favourite and review, and I hope you liked!

#God's alive!


	26. Truthful

Welcome!

Review replies.

Jayfan67:thank you!

FFF:true. Make friends not foes.

KRR:yeah, poor guy. Thank you!

Moonstone ninja:ah yes.

Elveron294:hehehehe

Ponygirl009:thank you, my friend.

Mouth O'lightning:yeah, he's been through a lot.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hunter looked over to digital the next day. "Hey. Dud you talk to Jay?"

"Hold it. I'm taking the collar off." Digital smiled.

"Hey, thanks man." Hunter said.

Digital smiled and began talking the collar off. "It's fine, Hunter. We are friends now, after all."

Hunter smiled back, but then his smile faded. "Have you told Kelly yet? About your depression?"

Digital shook his head. "Of course not. I need to wait for the right time Hunter."

"I thought you were going to tell her today." Hunter said.

"I never said that." Digital sighed.

"You should have though." Hunter said.

"Why do you care so much? You like her too." Digital said. "This is obviously a plan to-"

"Truce! I'd never do that." Hunter said. "But I think she really needs to know."

"Okay, then. Tell me why she needs to know." Digital said.

"Fine." Hunter sighed. "You care about her."

"Is that all?" Digital asked.

"Digital, listen," Hunter began. "I can tell you really care about her and you have to tell her. If you don't, you'll regret it."

Digital sighed. "That's pretty smart. But what if she does hate me?"

"Then she's not the girl for you." Hunter said. "I know it sould hurt, but then you'd have to let her go."

"I know." Digital sighed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Digital came out to see Kelly. The feeling came back, and he blushed like a maniac.

Kelly looked over to him, with a soft smile. "Hey Digital. What's up?"

"Oh, um..." Digital debated putting telling her off again. But then he remembered what Hunter told him. 'Digital, listen, I can tell you really care about her and you have to tell her. If you don't, you'll regret it.' "Kelly...I need to tell you something."

And so he to,d Kelly everything, just like she had told him how she had been given to lightning.

About his depression.

about how he hurt himself.

And how it was Rydian's fault.

At the end he sighed. "And, I get it if you hate me now."

"No!" Kelly said, and hugged him. "I'd never hate you. I just feel bad for you."

Digital smiled a little but a tear leaked through. "Kelly, I'm leaking."

"It's called crying, digital. And it happens when you're really sad or upset."

"I don't think I like it." He whispered. "Makes me feel like a wuss."

"It's okay to cry." Kelly whispered.

-/-/-/-/-

Guys, my finals are coming up, so I won't be as frequent. Sorry. I'll be Donne finals by the 20th, so...yeah.

Thanks to etheboss035, FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, BlackNBlue39, turtlepower12, lila Kay, and MagicalSorcery.

Plz follow, favourite and review, and I hope you liked!

#God's alive!


	27. Disconnected

Hey, a new chapter!

Review replies:

Moonstone ninja:SAME! :)

Jayfan67:ooh, I like that quote.

FFF:hehehe

KRR:so true. Thank you!

Taylorjensen517:thanks!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After hugging digital for a while Kelly let go and wiped a couple tears out of his eyes. "So...you're depressed, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Digital said.

"No, it's fine. I just want to help you feel better." Kelly said.

"Kelly, I'm sure I can't feel better. I'm trying to feel better, I've tried praying, but it's hard. Really hard." Digital sighed.

Kelly smiled. "Digital, I know it's really hard, but I promise you'll be okay."

"How do you know that?" Digital asked. "It's been hard for both of us all our lives. What makes you think we could make this right?"

Kelly sighed. "We...we can't, digital. But we can trust each other. Am I wrong?" Kelly asked.

"Nah." Digital said, blushing a little as he pushed some hair out of Kelly's face. "You're right."

Kelly grinned, and put a hand on her robotic friend's shoulder. "I promise to pray for you, Digi."

"Thanks Kelly." Digital smiled, gratefully.

"Your welcome. You're my best friend." Kelly grinned.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hunter growled as he heard Rydian's signal. "Yes, sir?"

"Hunter. Status Report. Now." Rydian said, with a growl.

"I'm not going to fight her, Rydian." Hunter said, plainly.

"And just why is that, you little urchin?" Rydian asked.

"Because I refuse to hurt her. Or digital." Hunter growled.

"You made good?!" Rydian yelled. "Are you an imbecile?"

"No. Power is one thing sir, but friends are another." Hunter said. "I refuse."

"I took care of you. You are mine." Rydian stated.

"You lied to me Rydian, I will never be yours." Hunter growled. He ended the call and deleted all information on the ninja, on the bounty, on Digital's weaknesses and on their location.

He smiled. 'Finally. I believe I am finally free from my creator.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Later that night)

"So, date night, huh?" Kelly asked her dad.

Jay had on a navy blue suit with a matching tie. He grinned. "Yeah. How do i look?"

"You look great, dad." Kelly grinned.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Jay smiled. "Kelly, what do think of Nya? Be honest."

"I think she's great, dad." Kelly grinned. "She's really nice and kind. I really like her!"

"That's good." Jay sighed.

"Why do you ask, daddy?"

"I'm...gonna ask her to marry me." Jay said.

"Really?" Kelly asked.

"Really." Jay said.

Kelly grinned. "Good luck."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Rydian growled. That little traitor! Becoming good? Why was that even an option?!

A girl with orange skin and dark black hair turned to Rydian. "I got your message, Rydian. What're these drastic measures?"

Rydian hissed. "Your objective is to find the shadow trinity. And bring them to me."

The girl bowed. "As you wish, sir, I follow you and only you."

Rydian smiled evilly. "Just what I wanted to hear."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hey, this story is almost done. Annnnnnnnnnnnd I'm writing a sequel to this story too!

Thanks to etheboss035, FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, BlackNBlue39, turtlepower12, lila Kay, and MagicalSorcery.

Plz follow, favourite and review, and I hope you liked!

#God's alive!


	28. Proposal

Welcome to this chapter!

Review replies:

FFF:hehe.

KRR: yes. Thanks.

Taylorjensen517: we'll see,

Elveron924: no problem. Rydian deserves swearing.

Guest: :)

Ponygirl009: they're around ten. Thanks.

Mouth O'lightning:thank you so much!

Jayfan67: we all fangirl at Jaya.

-/-/-/\/-/-/-

Jay came to Nya's door. Nya came out s minute later wearing a red dress with blue flowers. "Wow, Nya. You look amazing."

"Are you just saying that just because you had to cancel our date, or do you mean it?"

"Hey, you're smoking hot. Can't I say you look amazing every once in a while?" Jay asked.

"Yes you can." Nya smiled. "Shall we go?"

Jay smiled. "Just a second. I want to check on Kelly before we go." He peeked into Kelly's room, to see her asleep. He smiled and kissed Kelly's forehead. "Night, Kelly."

Nya smiled. It was so nice to see how Jay treated her. It was so sweet. Jay went over to Nya. "We can go now."

(Apologies, I suck at writing dates, so we skip to the end.)

Jay and Nya walked through the streets of ninjago city. "That was nice." Nya smiled.

Jay smiled and thought to himself. 'This is your chance Jay. It's now or never.'

-/-/-/-/-/-

(Back at the bounty)

Kelly was awakened by the door opening. She looked up to see digital. "Digital? are you okay?"

"Yes. No. I have no clue. I had this horrible vision when I was asleep." Digital said. "I'd rather not talk about it. But I don't wanna go back to sleep." He admitted.

"Oh, so you had a nightmare." Kelly said.

"A night-what?" Digital asked.

"A nightmare. It's a bad dream. And a dream is like a vision when you sleep." Kelly said. "And by the looks things, it was a bad one."

"Yeah. Really don't want to talk about it." Digital said.

Kelly nodded. "Grab a blanket and a pillow. You can sleep here if you want."

"Could I?"

"Yeah." Kelly smiled.

Digital smiled. "You're the best, Kelly."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Back with Jay and Nya)

Jay kneeled down on one knee. "Nya. I've been trying for a long time to ask you this. I love you so much Nya. Will you marry me?"

Nya smiled. "Yes. Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" The two kissed. They both couldn't wait to tell the others.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Thanks to etheboss035, FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, BlackNBlue39, turtlepower12, lila Kay, and MagicalSorcery.

Plz follow, favourite and review, and I hope you liked!

#God's alive!


	29. Sweet

Welcome to the new chapter!

Review replies:

TMOAL:thanks!

FFF:so true!

KRR:in the sequel, yes.

Jayfan67:yeah, poor Digi.

Taylorjensen517: thank you.

Mouth O'lightning: thanks so much!

Emily: yes, my friend!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kelly woke up to her dad sitting on the side of her bed. "Good morning, Kelly."

"Good morning dad." Kelly smiled. "How was your date?"

"Better than I could imagine, Kelly." Jay smiled.

"Does that mean you proposed to her? What did she say?" Kelly asked.

"I'll tell you and the others later." Jay smiled.

"Okay!" Kelly beamed and got up.

Jay gave her a look. "Why is digital sleeping on your floor?"

"Oh, he was having nightmares do I let him sleep here for tonight." Kelly said.

"Alright, but wake him up for breakfast." Jay said.

Kelly smiled and nodded. "Course, dad!"

Kelly shook digital gently. "Hey, Digi, time to get up."

Digital slowly got up and yawned. "Good morning Kelly."

"Good morning digital. How was your sleep?"

"I had a couple more nightmares, but I'll be okay. I just woke up and looked up at you, and I wasn't so afraid."

"Really? Why did looking at me help?" Kelly asked.

Because you helped me. It helps to know that I'm friends with you, and we're in this together. I feel safe around you." Digital smiled.

Kelly smiled and blushed. "Gee digital, that's really sweet. You better get ready for today."

Digital nodded and left. When he did, Kelly smiled softly and began to brush her hair.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Everyone was gathered on the deck as Jay and ya announced the news. "Guys...we're engaged." Nya smiled.

"Congratulations you two!" Zane smiled.

"You better take care of her, okay?" Kai said.

Kelly just sat there in silence. Nya went over to Kelly and knelt down to her. "Hey Kelly?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, I spaced out." Kelly smiled. "So, you two are engaged, huh?"

"Are you okay with me and your dad being engaged?" Nya asked.

"Are you kidding? No! I'm not upset at all." Kelly smiled. "I mean, you make my dad really happy, plus you accepted me right from the beginning. And you're going to be my mom soon too!"

Nya smiled. "I'm glad."

Kelly smiled and hugged her. She was so happy that she was going to have a mom again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Thanks to etheboss035, FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, BlackNBlue39, turtlepower12, lila Kay, and MagicalSorcery.

Plz follow, favourite and review, and I hope you liked!

#God's alive!


	30. Home

Hey, guys!

Okay, so this is the final chapter of given to lightning! I'm ending it here, because I'm going to do a sequel too, so look out for that!

Review replies:

Ponygirl009:are, thanks my friend!

Mouth O'lightning:thanks! She looks thirteen.

KRR:yeah. Hehe.

Jayfan67:I just love that quote. Thanks for letting me use it! ;) it's in this chapter.

Jaytactic-love:aw...thank you! I'd actually love to read your stuff!

FFF:yeah, everyone hates Rydian! Ooooooooo digital! Time to tell Kelly your feelings!

Digital:no!

Me:yes!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Rydian gave his new assistant a look. "How long is this supposed to take, Jordan?"

"A week to a month, sir. I will do my best, but-"

"I want results. See to it that you give me just that."

"Yes sir." Jordan said.

"You will kidnap Kelly. Maybe destroy digital and Joe in the process."

"The blue ninja's name is Jay." Jordan said.

"Whatever."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kelly looked out into the distance. She was feeling pretty darn happy. To recap for her, over the past month, she had met Jay, lost her mom, got adopted by Jay, met the other ninja, met her new grandparents, called her new father 'dad' for the first time, been found by her old father, her old father left, told jay about her powers, met Digital, became friends with him, kidnapped by Rydian, rescued by Jay, bandaged up, got sick, got better, met Hunter, became friends with him, aaaaaaaaaaaand found out that she was getting a new mother, since her father was now engaged to his girlfriend.

Yup, a lot just happened in the past month.

Digital came out to see Kelly. "Hey Kelly."

Kelly turned and smiled at Digital. "Hey Digi! How are you?"

Digital blushed a little. "G-good. You?"

Kelly smiled softly "confused and happy, really."

Digital smiled. "I can't say I blame you. In between what we've both been through, and what you've told me, you've been through a lot In the past month."

"Yeah. So have you." Kelly smiled.

"Yeah." Digital said. "So. Your dad and Nya are getting married."

"Yeah." Kelly smiled. "I'm really excited. I'll have a mom again."

"Sounds awfully nice." Digital said. "But, Kelly, were you okay to finally actually say goodbye to your real mom?"

"Funny you should ask that." Kelly grinned.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

*Flashback to the day before*

Jay put a hand on Kelly's shoulder. "You ready sweetheart."

"Yeah. I...I'm ready." Kelly sighed.

She sat by a grave. "Hi mommy. It's me, Kelly. How's heaven? I like to imagine you like it up there. Listen...after you died Jay ended up adopting me, and I got the life that you always wanted me to have. I gave a great father, and a great friend named Digital. I just wanted to let you know...since Jay and Nya are getting married. I'm never going to forget you, but I...I don't want you to think I will. Is...is...is it okay if I moved on?"

She felt a bit of sand blow in her face, which didn't make any sense. Kelly smiled. "I'll take that as yes." Kelly got up and felt tears come to her eyes. "I guess this is it. For real this time." Kelly cried. "Bye mom."

She went back to Jay, and he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, sweetheart. I know it's hard, Kelly."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Wow." Digital said.

"Yeah." Kelly said. "It was hard, but I'm okay now."

"I'm glad." Digital said.

"You know, I still don't know what home is just yet." Kelly said.

"Well, I know." Digital said. He blushed and took Kelly's hand. "For the two of us, home was never a place. It's a person. And now, even after everything that's happened to us, we are finally home."

Kelly blushed and grinned. "You're right digital. Thank you."

Digital smiled and blushed harder. "No problem"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

There it is! With cliffhangers!

Like who would win?

What's Rydian planning?

Who's Jordan?

How is the wedding going to go?

Also, tell who you think Kelly should end up choosing?

Tell me in the reviews!

Thanks to etheboss035, FirstFandomFangirl, Jayfan67, Elveron294, guest, guest, Roboticangel17, KaiRocksRainbow, and titaniummasterofaqualightning, Dimond ninjago, swimmerninja13, Misskitty2004, Jaytactic-love, taylorjensen517, Dana Rock Shooter, BlackNBlue39, turtlepower12, lila Kay, Ponygirl009 and MagicalSorcery.

Plz follow, favourite and review, and I hope you liked!

#God's alive!


	31. ANNOUCEMENT!

GUYS! BIG NEWS BIG NEWS!

EEEEEEEEEE!

TODAYS MY FIRST ANNIVERSEY ON FANFICTION! EEEEEEEEEEE!

IM SO FREAKING EXCITED WOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I CANT BELIEVE THIS.

THIS IS SO EXCITING!

AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED ME ALONG THE WAY!

KAIROCKSRAINBOW

FIRSTFANDOMFANGIRL

TITANIUM JAY AND ELECTRO ZANE

SWIMMERNINJA13

BLACKNBLUE39

DANAROCKSHOOTER

GIRLOFMYOWNWORLD

ROBOTICANGEL17

MOUTHO'LIGHTNING

MISSKITTY2004

JAYFAN67

MAGICALSORCERY

DREAMLIGHTNING

TAYLORJENSEN517

LABRATFLUITEKAT

TURTLEPOWER12

ELVERON294

DIMONDECLISPE

MOONSTONENINJA

LILAKAY

JAYTASTICLOVE

PONYGIRL009

MY FRIENDS EMILY AND ERIC

AAAAAAAAND EVERY GUEST WHO REVIEWED.

BTW THE SEQUEL TO GIVEN TO LIGHTNING IS UP NOW!

GO READ IT,

AND THANKYOUALLWHOHAVEKEPTMEWRITING,YOUREAWESOME!


	32. Message

There are reasons I haven't been updating. But it's cause I've been working on story lines, so here's what I have planned for the next year.(this will be posted on all stories)

1\. Finishing Given to lightning 2 and starting Given to lightning 3

2\. Given to lightning Christmas story

3\. Spark-a story about the creations ('children')of the overlord.

4\. Rewriting masters of dragons

5\. Rewriting 21st century ninja

6\. Making TSN into an actual series on here, book 1 and book 2

7\. Emotionless-a story about the master of emotions

8\. ?- still working on a title. It's basically a rewrite if the forgotten kunoichi.

9\. Finishing up(hopefully) and deleting(sadly) the tsn au's on here. (If you don't want me to delete them just tell me.)

10\. Write my next gen story.

11\. A son's return-about the son of sensei Wu and the master of red power and healing.

12\. And working on the series:tales of a shadow wolf. Working on the storyline of the first at the moment.

So, yeah, it's a lot. So...if you ask why I'm not updating, that's why. Plus, I'm done planning out given to lightning two. Then again, if someone wanted to help me with the wedding at the end, I'd be grateful.


End file.
